To The Future
by 1arigato
Summary: Innocenti steps into Vongola headquarters, unknowing of the boss, his guardians, and an Irie Shouichi inside who have lived two futures - one of a Trinisette War, another of a life after a Rainbow Representative Battle - and are now setting up the future of this world to give their past selves a way to become strong. Whatever may come, their past selves must be ready. (more inside)


**A/N: the original plot was that the Vongola X Generation went back in time from a future where the war against Millefiore or Vendicare or the man with the iron hat (whichever you prefer) occurred, and they won. They accidentally go back in time from releasing too much flame power when fighting and thus disrupting the fabric of time and space, so in this alternate universe/world, they set up the world where there was a war between Vongola and Millefiore so that their younger selves will be thrown into that specific alternate world and be forced to develop faster so that they can handle the Shimon and Arcoableno Arcs without quite being weak. This background information isn't necessary to read this story, as it can stand alone, although anyone wanting to adopt the idea or any element of my chapter is welcome, just make sure to mention me as the source for whatever you used! ;D**

To The Future** was supposed to be the story's title, but then it didn't get finished.**

–––

Arturo Innocenti heard the rumours of the Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It was said that in all the grades up to junior high, the Vongola Decimo was called "No-Good" because of his incapability to do _anything_. He couldn't jump over the first level of the vaulting horse, would always finish last in his PE's warm up run, and his grades were abysmal.

Anyone who heard those rumours would wonder what the Vongola Famiglia was thinking when they chose a middle school boy to lead the biggest and baddest mafia famiglia in the world.

Then they would wonder how it was possible the kid became what he was today.

While the bad rumours about the Decimo were unbelievable, the good rumours of the Decimo were more than mind-blowing.

While Sawada had terrible grades and physique in his days up till junior high, he started acing everything in high school from mathematics to poetry, and even took on his responsibilities as boss on his first year in high school, balancing his grades and mafia duties without a single mistake. After finishing high school, the currently sixteen year-old mafia boss plans to finally move to the Vongola Headquarters – which is a large mansion – where he will continue to run the Famiglia as their boss full-time.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't just handed his title either – rumours go that he defeated the boss of Varia, Vongola's independent assassination squad, in Ring Battles. The boss of Varia was the Vongola Nono's son, Xanxus, and it was said that he could stop an entire army with his infamous Flames of Wrath. It was proven that even power like that wouldn't work for him after he lost a match to Sawada.

One could only wonder how the current Vongola boss defeated a man with strength that even seasoned mafiosi tremble at the sight of when the Decimo was still in junior high. And then even after facing a powerhouse like Xanxus, the middle school student fought the first Mist Guardian of Vongola, Daemon Spade – who somehow found a way to live all those years – when his Guardians (who had rumours of their own) and his allies of the Shimon Famiglia were either burned out of energy, trapped in another dimension, or in the hands of Vendicare.

And the boy won.

With every seemingly hopeless battle the young Vongola fought in, the stronger and more mature the kid became, and one could tell just by looking at him, according to rumours.

The Vongola Decimo – despite having yet to finish his second year in high school – is said to have a majestic and powerful aura that leaves people speechless. Like the sky, he encompasses all, understanding people he's known all his life or had just met, and resolves everything from tense political situations to small disputes between his guardians – it's said that his Mist and Cloud Guardians have quite the bloodlust, his Storm Guardian has quite the temper, and his Lightning Guardian has quite a bratty attitude, though anyone who underestimates the guardians would be _pleasantly_ surprised at their fighting prowess if dark intentions were displayed towards their boss.

From the moment he took on the reigns from his predecessor, the Tenth also has led Vongola into a famiglia better than they were before, yet the boy is the least corrupted person in the entire world – Fuuta de Stella's ranking powers even say so.

Though the rumours seemed hard to believe, they were still based off the truth, and people who have met or seen the Vongola Decimo himself would claim that everything from the overwhelming aura to the saint-like character were true. As the mafia world heard more about Vongola's new boss, mafiosi all over the world couldn't help but admire and respect the young man. When it was rumoured that the Vongola Famiglia practically 'praised' and 'loved' their boss, no one doubted it. Those who had good spy networks would claim that the Decimo was respected by even a few of _Vendicare_. (Which wasn't totally outrageous, some of Sawada's guardians, including interested-in-possessing-the-Tenth's-body Rokudo Mukuro, who were imprisoned by Vendicare were released after Daemon Spade's defeat. If a mafioso had a good network, he'd hear a rumour that the release was associated with a deal between Vendicare and the future leaders of Shimon and Vongola A.K.A. a Kozato Enma and Sawada himself.)

_The Vongola Decimo is quite a character_, Innocenti thought to himself when he first heard the rumours. _He is one of the most powerful people in the world, yet prefers to negotiate in order to prevent conflicts. He leads the "number one" mafia famiglia in the world, yet ridded it of corruption, and isn't corrupted himself. While most bosses see their subordinates as just subordinates, the Decimo treats everyone as his family – bringing out the true meaning of "Famiglia" – and even treasures mafiosi he knows in other famiglias. Anyone an ally of Vongola would see the improvements the alliance brought, and leaders of allied famiglias who will meet the Tenth in person will feel honoured to have done so._

Innocenti shook his head out of his thoughts as he gazed on the mansion standing tall in front of him.

The black-haired scientist felt his heart thump faster in his chest, and he knew that the action was from excitement and curiosity.

The Vongola Decimo was never allowed to leave Japan, and when he went to Italy, he was never allowed to step out of the Vongola Mansion Headquarters. These were safety rules that the young mafia boss was to follow in order to avoid possible assassination (though the Tenth's Hyper Intuition, extensive knowledge in martial arts, expertise in Dying Will Flame combat, and constant guarding (read: stalking) from his Storm Guardian were probably more than enough to ensure safety), rules that his precious people supported and were unrelenting in easing the restrictions.

It was a rarity and priviledge of meeting the Vongola Decimo, yet here Innocenti was, about to enter the world's biggest mafia famiglia's headquarters and possibly meet the famed Tenth.

…But then, Innocenti was only there to have a meeting with Irie Shouichi, Vongola's best mechanic and inventor. Why would Vongola's beloved boss bother to meet a visitor? The famiglia probably had a guard or guide to lead the black-haired scientist to Irie, so the chances of meeting the Decimo were slim to none.

Innocenti sighed.

_So much for getting excited_, He thought. The black-haired scientist went up the steps that led to the main door of the mansion–

–And the door promptly blew up, sending splinters of the once magnificent oak door everywhere and causing Innocenti to raise his arms in attempt to protect himself from the wood. A curly-haired seven year-old dashed down the steps while screaming in fear, and before Innocenti could properly process what just occurred, a silver-haired teenager shouted something in Japanese at the boy (probably something not nice) and chased after the kid, throwing dynamite in attempt to blow the child up – Innocenti briefly wondered where all the TNT was coming from – and the two kids quickly destroyed the landscape in front of the mansion, unaware of the highly confused scientist left standing on the steps.

"Hayato-kun, Lambo! Chuushi shite kudasai!" a brown-haired teen appeared at the doorway, calling out something to the two figures on the lawn in Japanese.

The brunette sighed, though there was a smile on his lips, as if he was enjoying a sight that reminded him, 'this is your family.' If it was Innocenti, he'd think that he'd rather have a family that consisted of cannibalistic aliens than be stuck with the two destructive kids running around behind him, but the look on the brunette's face showed the teen's obvious love and content with what he had.

Innocenti was awed at the kindness and warmth that practically radiated from the teen before him, and something in the back of his mind told him that the frozen hearts of even the worst of criminals would probably melt under this kind of glow that surrounded the kid.

And then the brunette turned to Innocenti.

The scientist inwardly gulped, unsure of what to say, and if he did say something, that it would instead come out as a bunch of broken sounds and incoherent blabbering. (The teen's aura was…majestic, like a prince or something.) The black-haired man didn't want to seem lame in front of this individual, for some reason, but the actions and emotions from the teen that the scientist witnessed in only a few moments could only come from a truly kind-hearted person, so Innocenti felt that he should be his best with the brunette.

The said teen took in the lab coat Innocenti was wearing, and the scientist felt like blushing, thinking he should have worn something more formal if he were to enter Vongola's headquarters.

"You must be Arturo Innocenti," the brunette smiled, speaking in flawless Italian. "I'm glad there's another scientist around here; I worry that Shouchi doesn't interact with enough normal people since my guardians and other family members are quite unique, per say, and I was glad he accepted your invitation to meet him." He extended his hand, "How are you?"

Innocenti felt like melting into mush after what just occurred. The angelic teenager _smiled_. At _him_. What did Innocenti do to receive such a wonderful smile from a magnificent person like this brunette? The scientist didn't know, but he was happy anyways.

Slowly processing what the brunette told him, Innocenti took the teen's hand and shook it. "I feel great," _Because I saw you._ "Thank you." The black-haired man mentally hit his head against a wall when his thoughts caused him to hesitate between 'great' and 'thank' for a moment. "And you must be–?"

Before the teenager could receive an answer, the silverette and the curly-haired kids interrupted the conversation.

"Tsuna-nii, play with me!" the seven year-old child leapt to the brunette's arm and clung to it, looking up at the brunette with excited eyes. Innocenti nearly jumped a meter into the air when the silverette did the same, exclaiming, "Jyuudaime, is there anything you'd like to assign for me to do?"

The actions of the two who suddenly interrupted made Innocenti lose his hold on the handshake he was giving the teen, but he didn't notice it in favour of gaping at the silver-haired teen who was previously throwing dynamite at the curly-haired child.

_Isn't that silverette a teenager? Why is he clinging to the brunette like a little kid– are those __**sparkles**__ around his face?!_ Nothing in his life as a mafia scientist could prepare him for this.

"Well, it seems these two really adore you." Innocenti laughed awkwardly, a confused look on his face seeming to grow every time he looked at the silver-haired teen. _Especially the dynamite guy– who is clinging to you like a loyal puppy! Why are you acting so normal about this?!_ Innocenti mentally spoke to the brunette.

"Forgive them for their _untimely_ interruption." The brunette gave a small frown to the figures leeched on him, as if telling them that no, it _wasn't_ okay to try to draw him away when he's talking with someone, and that it was _highly unlikely_ that anyone they didn't recognize talking to him was really an assassin meant to kill him or something.

"No, it's quite alright," Innocenti didn't want to upset the person before him. "It's acceptable if if I don't know who you are–" _Lies, lies, lies! I __**must**__ know–!_ "–I just need to find Irie to talk about…things." Innocenti found himself almost talking about the confidential project that him, Verde, and Koenig agreed to keep between themselves and any other people who could possibly help in completing it.

"It would be impolite to know who you are yet not give a name," a smile returned to the brunette's face, the frown at the two clinging on him disappearing in favour of treating a visitor politely, "and I can lead you to where Shouichi is. I'm supposed to tell him the date when the replacements for the parts that some of my guardians accidentally destroyed will arrive. Here, follow me." The brunette gave a stern look to his extra loads, and the child and silverette slowly let go of their hold on their precious 'Jyuudaime,' pouting.

As the brunette led Innocenti towards the lab that Shouichi Irie was supposed to be, the black-haired scientist noted that the curly-haired boy walked behind the brunette, and the silverette stationed himself on the teenager's right-hand side — Innocenti himself on the left side of the brunette's side because the silverette stepped to the right side before Innocenti could move.

"When you appeared at the doorway, you called out something in Japanese, I believe," Innocenti tried to start a conversation.

"Ah, _chūshi shite kudasai,_ I was telling Hayato-kun and Lambo to 'please stop.'" The brunette chuckled softly. "I didn't want too much damage on the front lawn of the mansion, but I understand Lambo's accidental destruction of Hayato-kun's _important_ documents angered Hayato-kun quite a bit."

The brunette gave a look to 'Lambo,' who turned out to be the kid walking behind him, and to 'Hayato-kun,' who turned out to be the dynamite-user to his right.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii!" 'Lambo' apologized, tugging on the edge of the suit the brunette was wearing, "I'll try to be more careful when I'm throwing grenades while training – promise!"

Tsuna shook his head. "Lambo–" "–**Jyuudaime!**" The silverette suddenly bent down on the floor and started slamming his forehead on the ground, "I promise to try not blowing up the ahoushi when he annoys me! Please forgive me!"

_Who __**are**__ these kids?_ Innocenti thought to himself as he watched the silverette slamming his forehead on the floor, wincing whenever a slam seemed to rid the dynamite-user of several hundred brain cells.

"Lambo," 'Jyuudaime' turned to face the two that were apologizing, "you shouldn't have been training in the _hallways_ of the _headquarters_ in the first place, and Hayato-kun, I'm glad you're trying not to kill anyone who annoys you, but please attempt to tolerate any annoyances – I'm sure there are people who have dealt with many irritating things yet don't lost their temper; I'm sure you can do the same."

"People like you, Jyuudaime?" 'Hayato' suddenly looked up, getting on his feet slowly.

"What do you mean?" the brunette seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, you've dealt with plenty of people and situations that can be or are annoying, maybe even stressful, yet you still stay considerate of those around you and not lose your temper," 'Hayato' stated, and Innocenti found himself surprised that the teenager who seemed to only know how to throw TNT was actually aware of his surroundings and quite intelligent.

The brunette blushed. "Ah, well…" His eyes caught Innocenti, and he turned to the man after he remembered something. "Right, I forgot that I didn't introduce everyone!"

The brunette continued walking as the rest of the group followed, and then he laid a hand on 'Lambo.' "This is Lambo Bovino." 'Jyuudaime' smiled at Innocenti, while Lambo crossed his arms. "Tsuna-nii's my big brother, so you better not hurt him," he threatened, and while his childish appearance would have gotten in the way of delivering his threat, Innocenti knew from what he'd heard that the Bovino wasn't to be taken lightly.

_Lambo Bovino…the Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian._ Innocenti's eyes widened as he mentally went over the child's information. _Despite being the youngest of the guardians, he's as capable as a full-grown Vongola mafioso, being well-versed in karate and boxing – something about the Sun Guardian's influence – and is one of the world's strongest lightning flame wielders. Unlike any person in the world, normal electricity won't harm him; fatal amounts of voltage can pass through him with little effect._

'Hayato' huffed in having to talk to someone who wasn't worthy of his 'Jyuudaime's' attention, but introduced himself anyway. "I'm Hayato Gokudera." Gokudera sent Innocenti a menacing glare that showed just how much the bomber was annoyed with the scientist's presence.

_Hayato Gokudera, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato and the Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian and Right-Hand Man_. Innocenti gulped under the teen's glare despite being older than Gokudera. _It's said that he glares at and can't tolerate anyone except a few people, but it seems like a total attitude change when he showers the brunette with adoration and looks like he wants to kill me with his fierce look – though he doesn't want to kill me, it's also said his glares are quite threatening._ Innocenti inwardly gaped in meeting two guardians at the same time. _He's able to hide tons of dynamite on his person and expertly fight with them, and any projectile-like weapons ranging from pistols to bows and arrows in the hands of this Storm Guardian will hit their target with near-100% accuracy. He's the 'Italian genius,' fluent in many languages, a whiz in mathematics, and great in strategy – when he uses a cool head. His storm flames are to be terrified, and he is the strongest storm flame wielder in the world._

"Nice to meet the both of you." Innocenti told them, grateful for his experience in facing menacing figures due to his scientific work involving improvements on weaponry and inventions of his own attracting unwanted attention sometimes. It was thanks to that experience that the grown man didn't stutter in the two guardian's presences. _Maybe dealing with the Vongola Guardians is a bit much even for a scientist like myself,_ he thought.

Innocenti then noticed that 'Jyuudaime' stopped and opened a door, leading Innocenti to a lab that was comparable to your average garage…for an airplane.

_I've never seen a lab this huge!_ Innocenti thought.

"This is the lab that Shouichi works at," the brunette stated, and a red-haired figure seated at a table in the lab noticed the group's presence and waved them over.

"Innocenti, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Irie inquired the older scientist after nodding a greeting to the kids with him.

"Yes, I'd like to ask if you would…." Innocenti was almost in his 'scientist-mode,' going into his own little world with Irie about mechanics, technology, and such, when he remembered the people with him.

The brunette seemed to notice this and smiled. "Hayato-kun, Lambo, I was going to congratulate Ryohei-nii-san on his recent victory in the Italian boxing competition – do you mind greeting him? I believe he's arriving right about now." The teenager ushered the two out of the room. "I'll follow after I talk to Shouichi."

'_Ryohei? As in the Vongola Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa?'_ Innocenti's jaw nearly dropped. _'Are __**all**__ of the Vongola Guardians in the building?'_

After Gokudera and Lambo hesitantly left the same room as their 'Jyuudaime,' the brunette turned to Shouichi. "The replacement for the parts my guardians destroyed will come this Thursday, Shouichi, and our Mosca-loving friend was just accepted into the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

"I'm glad to hear that." Irie nodded and smiled, and for a moment, Innocenti thought the red-head's glasses flashed in the light in understanding the hidden message in the brunette's words. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Innocenti nodded at the brunette. "Thank you for leading me here, Tsunayo–" he gasped, "Vongola… Decimo?!"

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Innocenti," Tsuna smiled knowingly at the black-haired man, "If you'll excuse me, Hayato-kun, Lambo, and Ryohei-nii-san are waiting for me."

Tsuna left the lab, leaving a speechless black-haired scientist behind. Innocenti noticed that the respectable, powerful aura that he saw flowing around the brunette as he left was always there, that Innocenti wanted to be his best in front of the Decimo not only because of the compassion he saw Tsuna have towards his guardians when he first met the young boss at the mansion's doorstep, but also because Innocenti felt an aura of power, power used for protecting precious people.

Irie chuckled as the scientist before him did a very good imitation as a goldfish with his mouth shaped in a circle and his gaping at the spot where the Vongola Decimo was last seen.

"That," Irie called back his attention, "was my boss."

Innocenti turned to look at Irie, promptly closing his mouth and fixing his lab coat to look more mature than his previous action displayed, though the two knew what he was attempting to do, and they laughed.

After their laughter died down, Irie asked Innocenti with a more serious face. "You seemed very secretive about whatever you wanted to discuss with me, what with giving me a message about wanting to talk to me by sending a note attached to an electric-resistant crocodile that I believe belongs to the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde."

Innocenti nodded, serious as well. "Do you know of a 4th Century biologist named Geppatto Lorenzini, whose set of 343-volume plans that was treated as trash since it seemed impossible to create in his time? Since his designs were treated as garbage, his secret society locked away the manuscripts and kept them until Verde, Jan, and I discovered them and thought that we could create what Lorenzini imagined." He paused. "Verde, Jan Koenig, and I belong to that secret society, and our idea of building what Lorenzini's manuscripts describe became a project that is very delicate and may possibly affect the future of weaponry. We want to keep our project between only us and people who may possibly help us complete it, so Verde decided to use his crocodile to send the message to you – with his pet, it's more likely the message won't be intercepted and will only reach you."

Irie and Innocenti's eyes met, and something seemed to pass between them.

"You want me to help with this project," Irie stated.

Innocenti took out a binder from in his lab coat and set it on the cluttered table before Irie.

"What do you know of box weapons?"


End file.
